how can me make me falling in love
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: chap 6! Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama OOC, LIME, Fic Song Justin Bieber – Somebody To Love, Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan
1. Some Boby To Love

**Moshi – moshi minna. ^w^**

**Saya Kissa salam kenal iya? **

**Ini fic pertama kissa lho… biar kissa masih newbie. **

**Tolong di baca iya? Semoga bisa menghibur ^^~**

**Let's read**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama/Roman/Tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, Fic Song Justin Bieber – Somebody To Love, Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumarry :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**How Can Make Me Falling In Love?**

**Chapter 1 – Somebody To Love**

Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Bukannya aku sombong. Tapi di kalangan cewek aku popular. Aku lahir di keluarga yang bisa di katakan berada. Dalam pelajaran aku cukup pintar. Semua bidang olah raga kukuasai dengan baik. Menurut orang aku sempurna dalam segala hal. Tapi bagiku ada sesuatu yang kurang. Yaitu aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tidak ada wanita yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya perlu seseorang untuk aku cintai. That's all to this time.

**I just need some boby to love**

**I don't need so much**

**Just need some body to love**

"Hinata-kun~~~ Bisa bicara sebentar?" kata seorang cewek yang tidak kukenal.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" ujarku santai

"Hmmm… hmm… a-a-ku… aku… aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak berminat pacaran saat ini. Tapi aku senang atas perasaanmu. Terima kasih iya?" setelah berkata demikian aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis yang tidak kukenal tadi.

**Hinata's POV**

**Haah~~~~ ternyata benar dugaanku. Satu hari ini sudah ada 3 orang cewek yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Sebenarnya qku sudah bosan menolak mereka satu persatu. Yang lebih mengherankan ada beberapa cewek yang lebih dari dua kali menyatakan perasaannya. Apa mereka tidak malu di tolak terus menerus. Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiran cewek. Semakin aku memikirkannya. Semakin pusing. Jadi lebih baik tidak perlu ku pikirkan saja. hehehe**

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Hei cowok popular. Habis di tembak lagi iya?" ujar teman sekelas ku yang berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki

"Yah~~~ seperti yang kau lihat"

"Sombong. Mentang-mentang popular."

"Hehehe… nggak apa-apakan sombong sedikit? Yang penting aku sombongnya nggak banyak-banyak" jawabku dengan cengiran jahil

Setelah aku berkata demikian aku mendapatkan hujan jitakan. Entah dari siapa saja. Yang kutahu sekarang kepalaku sudah sakit.

**~how to make me falling in love ~**

"Aku pulang"

"Hinata selamat datang." Ujar orang yang tidak lain adalah ibuku. Ia bernama Deidara. Ibuku merupakan wanita yang baik. Walau sudah ada banyak pelayan ia tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri. Aku ingin mempunyai istri seperti ibu kelak.

"Papa dimana ma? Masih kerja iya?

"Iya. Tapi papamu janji hari ini dia akan pulang cepat agar bisa makan malam bersama."

"Owh… kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu iya ma?"

"Iya" jawabnya sambil terseyum. Senyum yang mencerminkan sikap keibuannya

**Hinata's POV**

**Papa benar-benar pria beruntung memiliki mama. Tidak ada cela dalam diri mama. Cantik, senyumnya manis, sangat bertanggung jawab, ramah terhadap siapa saja. Bagiku mama adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan memaafkan papa jika sampai papa menyakiti mama**

**End of Hinata's POV**

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar yang di lengkapi dengan tempat tidur berukuran size king. Satu lemari yang bisa menyembunyikan tujuh orang dewasa sekaligus *bisa di bayangin besarnya.. Kissa sendiri nggak bisa bayangin lemari sebesar itu* di sana juga tedapat kamar mandi yang di lengkapi bath up dan shower. Kalau di bandingkan dengan suite room di hotel. Kamar hinata masih jauh lebih besar.

Hinata mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu dia mencari mama tercintanya. Tidak susah menemukan mamanya saat ini. Karena dapat di pastikan mamanya pasti ada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mama, ada yang bisa aku kerjakan untuk membantu?"

"Ada. Tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang nerepotkan untuk mama"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu tolong belikan daging di toko dekat sini." Sambil tersenyum dengan lembut

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Apa tidak perlu di antar dngan supir?"

"Tidak usah ma. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya hinata?"

"Ada apa ma?"

"Tolong sekalian ambilkan baju di laundry iya?

"Beres. Aku pergi dulu ma."

"Hati-hati di jalan iya?

Aku mengacungkan jempol dan berlalu pergi.

**~how to make me falling love~**

"Pak tolong daging sapinya."

"Ini. Tumben kamu yang belanja. Pegawaimu kemana? sakit?" Bapak separuh baya ini tidak lain adalah tukang daging langganan keluarga kami. Ia bernama Chouji.

"Ia pak. Sejak berapa hari ini dia sakit."

"Owh begitu. Kalau begiti sampaikan padanya semoga sepat sembuh"

"Yosh! Akan saya sampaikan secepatnya. Pak, saya permisi dulu iya? Saya harus mengambil pakaian di laundry setelah ini"

"Baiklah" jawabnya sambil tertawa

'Habis ini aku harus ke laundry. Dari sini lunyan jauh juga. Aku harus cepat-cepat agar tidak terlalu malam sampai rumah' batin Hinata.

Aku berlari menuju laundry *maksudnya sih agar cepat sampai. Ternyata malah kehabisan nafas*

"Permisi."

"Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat lembut, di biarkan tergerai. Sambil terseyum. Dari matanya terlihat kelembutan. Gerak geriknya terlihat menawan. Entah ini mataku yang bermasalah atau tidak. Rasanya ada sinar yang mengelilinginya.

**Hinata's POV**

**Tunggu dulu. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku jadi serba salah begini mengapa jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan? Apa aku sakit? Aku rasa. aku baik-baik saja.**

**Tapi perasaan apa ini? Kalau tidak salah naruto pernah bilang. Kalau perasaan seprti ini di sebut cinta. Apakah benar aku telah jatuh cinta? Cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya.**

**End of Hinata POV**

"Maaf, permisi? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulangnya kembali

Siapakah gadis yang ditemui Hinata itu?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

**TBC.**

**Hiyaa… satu chapter sudah selesai. **

**Ceritanya aneh iya..? T3T . Cerita ini sudah Kissa edit berkali-kali**

**Ikz.. Semoga cerita Kissa nggak aneh.**

**Sebelumnya Kissa minta maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata iah..?**

**Oy… satu lagi. Mohon reviewnya ia..? ^w^**


	2. One Less Lonly Girl

**Uuuaaalloooo semuanya…! **

**Q'ssa back… hohohoho #gaya pahlawan bertopeng#. Ini sudah chapter ke dua kissa. Hehehe. Kissa ngga nyangka. Makasi sudah baca chapter satu Q'ssa yang dulu. Sekarang baca chapter duanya juga iah..? arigatou gosaimasu… ^^v**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masahi kisimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Justin Bieber, kalau bisa waktu baca chapter ini **

**Sambil dengerin lagunya Justin Bieber - One Less Lonely Girl iya? Nggak denger juga nggak apa-apa… hehehe…**** Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumari :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Hwo Can make me falling in love..?**

**CHAPTER 2 - One Less Lonely Girl**

"Sa-sa-saya dari keluarga hyuuga ingin mengambil pakaian yang di laundry tadi pagi"#Q'ssa binggung. Hinata kan kaya. Kenpa harus mencuci baju di laundry?#

"Hmmm…. Keluarga Hyuuga ia..? tmggu sebentar saya cari"

"Baiklah."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar di sana" katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah salah satu kursi

"I-iah" entah sejak kapan hinata terserang penyakit gagap dan grogi akut

**Hinata's POV:**

**Anak tadi manis juga ya? Terutama senyumnya mirip ibu. Tapi terlihat sedikit pemalu. Eh… tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku mikirin anak itu? Apa benar yang kupikirkan tadi?**

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Saw so many pretty face before I saw you**

**Now all I see is you**

**I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)**

"Maaf. Ini pakaian anda." Ia berkata sambil membawa pakaian tersebut ke arahku.

Belum sampai ke tempatku duduk ia jatuh. Baju yang di bawanya berserakan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membantunya.

"Kamu tidak apa apa?" kataku sambil membantu memungut baju yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa apa" jawabnya dengan kikuk. Terlihat wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa tipis

"Tidak apa apa. Maaf atas ke jadian ini. Saya akan mencuci ulang pakaian ini" sahutnya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu besok saya akan kembali ke sini untuk mengambil pakaiannya"

"Terima kasih. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya akan tinggalkan nomor telefon saya di sini. Agar gampang kau hubungi"

"Terima kasih" jawabnya dengan seyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan pergi dari laundry tersebut. Perjalanan pulang terasa menyenangkan. Kakiku seperti tidak menginjak tanah.

**Hinata's POV :**

**Ohohoho. Baru kali ini aku sebahagia ini. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya besok. Eh. Maksudku mengambil pakaian di laundry besok. Oh iya, aku harus berterima kasih pada mama. Berkat mama aku dapat bertemu gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Thank's mom.**

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
**

Sepanjang perjalanan hinata terus tersuyum. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya.

**~how can make me falling in love~**

"Minna. Aku pulang" masih dengan seyuman yang makin mengembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Ibu ada dimana?"

"Nyonya sedang berada di dapur jika boleh saya tahu, pakaian yang di ambil tuan muda dimana?" Tanya pelayan dengan rambut mirip nanas. Ia bernama sikamaru.

"Hh. Hum. Pa-pakaiannya. Tidak sengaja aku jatuhkan saat kembali kemari. Jadi aku cuci lagi di laundry." Aku terpaksa berbohong agar citra laundry gadis itu tidak jatuh.

"Ooo begitu. Kalau begitu besok biar saya yang mengambil pakaiannya"

"TIDAK. Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja"

"Ba-baiklah" jawabnya setengah terkejut mendengar aku berbicara setengah berteriak.

"Hinata cepat ke sini." Terdengar suara mama dari arah dapur

"Baik ma" aku segera bergegas menghampri mama

"Hinata, dagingnya mana?"

Aku memberikan bungkusan berisi daging.

"Hinata sebaiknya kamu harus segera mandi karena sebentar lagi makan malam segera siap."

"Ya"

Aku bergegas menuju kamarku dan mandi.

**~how can make me falling in love~**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"

"Tunggu Hinata,bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" kata seorang pria separuh baya dengan berambut panjang dan bermata onyx. Terkadang saat marah, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Papaku bernama Itachi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja . Tidak ada yang buruk hari ini. Aku malah sudah menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku" jawabku dengan cengiran penuh arti.

"Hah? Siapa orang itu?"

"Secret" kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan papa

"Hiinnaataa. Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk pacaraaann!"

"Tenanglah. Hinata sudah besar." Mama menahan papa yang hendak mengamuk

Aku tahu papa akan seperti ini. Papaku itu mengidap penyakit "anakku adalah milikku" yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir

"Hiiinnaaaaataaaaa!" papa tetap teriak-teriak dari meja makan

"Hahahahahaha. Aku ke kamar dulu pa. ada tugas."

"Mama, Hinata sudah besar. Aku akan di tinggalkannya" papa berkata sambil terpuruk dan menangis

Aku berlari ke kamarku sambil tertawa kecil

**Hinata's POV :**

**Hahahahahahaha. Dasar papa, papa selalu membesar-besarkan masalah seperti ini. Tapi papa lucu juga. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan.**

**End of hinata's POV**

Aku mengambil hand phoneku

Terdapat satu pesan dari nomor tidak kukenal. Aku membaca pesannya.

_**Selamat malam. Saya Kiba Inuzuka dari laundry Inuzuka.**_

_**Baju anda sudah selesai saya cuci kembali.**_

_**Silahkan di ambil besok.**_

_**Kami buka dari jam 09.00 sampai 19.00**_

_**Terima kasih**_

**Hinata's POV :**

**I-i-ini. Ini benar-benar pesan dari gadis yang tadi aku temui? Ini pesan pertamaku darinya. Akanku jadikan ini harta karunku. Kubawa sampai keliang kubur. Ah. Harus segera membalas pesannya.**

**End of hinata's POV :**

_**Aku akan mengambilnya besok jam 17.00**_

_**Terima kasih telah mencuci kembali bajuku kembali.**_

Pesan di kirim

Tidak berapa lama, pesan balasan masuk.

_**Itu memang sudah kewajibanku. Karena aku yang membuat pakaian anda kotor.**_

_**Saya akan menunggu anda besok.**_

_**Selamat malam**_

**Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you you  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
Noo No  
Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**

**Hinata's POV :**

**Dia menungguku? Apa aku tidak salah baca? Dia bilang dia menungguku. #dasar terlalu percaya diri. Padahal maksudnya'kan menunggu karena, Hinata mau mengambil pakaiannya#. Aku tidak sabar untuk besok. Sekarang aku tidur saja. Agar cepat besok pagi. Soal tugas besok pagi-pagi saja di buat. Tugas itu soal gampang. Hehe.**

**End of hinata's POV**

Tbc.

**Yak! Chapter ke dua selesai.**

**Tolong reviewnya iya?**

**Q'ssa tunggu ^^**


	3. LOve Me

**Hi minna, Q'ssa di sini. Ini merupakan chpater ke-3 cerita Q'ssa. Terima kasih telah mendukung Q'ssa sampai sini. Berkat dukungan kalian Q'ssa bisa sampai sini.**

**Kalau begitu langsung saja. Selamat membaca. ^^**

**3.**

**2.**

**1**.

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, fic song, terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Justin Bieber, saat membaca chap ini, tolong duduk di tempat yang nyaman. Dan diharapkan membaca dengan jarak kurang lebih 30 CM. Agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.**

**Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumari :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Hwo Can make me falling in love..?**

**CHAPTER - 3 Love Me**

"Huaaahhhh… Aku kesiangan! Tugas juga belum aku buat. Mati aku!"batin Hinata

Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tapi cuma mandi dua jari. Maklum kesiangan. Aku ke ruang makan sambil memasang kancing baju.

"Tidak sarapan Hinata?" Tanya mama

"Tidak ma. Terima kasih, aku sudah kesiangan"

Aku lari dari rumah hingga ke sekolah. Untung aku sampai saat bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah sampai sekolah aku baru berfikir.

"Kenapa aku tidak minta di antar supir? Kan' lebih cepat."

"Hoi! Baru kali ini aku melihat murid teladan terlambat" Naruto berkata sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Sekali-sekali ganti suasana" aku menjawab dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Masuk kelas yuk?"

Aku mengaguk tanda setuju

Sampai di kelas aku lansung menuju tempat dudukku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Untunglah selesai saat tugas akan di kumpul.

Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajar dengan baik. Pikiranku hanya pada Kiba. Mulai dari senyumnya, gerak-geriknya, wajah memerahnya dan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Aku ingin cepat pulang. Ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Sebentar-sebentar. Aku melirik jam. Entah mengapa hari ini di sekolah terasa lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Akhirnya, saat pulang. Rasanya sudah satu bulan aku menunggu jam pulang. Tanpa basa-basi aku belari meninggalkan kelas. Perjalan ke rumah, aku sengaja memilih jalan memutar agar melewati laundrynya. Dari kejauhan, aku melihatnya sedang bermain dengan anjing kecil berwarna putih dan dengan telinga yang terdapat corak coklat. Dari cara tertawanya yang lepas tanpa beban aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayangi anjingnya. Seandainya ia dapat tertawa seperti itu di depanku. Saat itu aku yakin aku akan menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia.

**Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me**

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Iya, aku ke kamar dulu."

"Silahkan."

Aku bergegas menuju kamarku. Aku langsung mandi. Kali ini bukan mandi dua jari lagi. Setelah mandi aku memilih pakaian. Kucoba kaos merah dengan dan celana hip hop biru tua. Ku liuhat pantulanku di cermin.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang."

Aku kembali memilih pakain. Tapi rasanya tetap jelek. Lemariku hampir kosong karena kukeluarkan isinya. Akhirnya aku mengambil baju kaos biru tua yang kupadu dengan kemeja berdasar putih dengan garis biru tua pula. Kupakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets putih.

Akhirnya, aku merasa puas dengan penampilanku. Aku bergegas ke laundry. Dalam perjalan ke sana aku melihat Kiba sedang di ganggu.

"Sedang sendirian iya? Jalan-jalan dengan kakak yuk?"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Jangan sombong begitu. Nanti kakak traktir" sambil menarik tangan Kiba.

"Grrrr… guk guk"

"Anjing apa ini?" orang itu menendang anjing Kiba.

Kulihat dari kejauhan Kiba mulai menangis. Melihat kejadian itu aku langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di rahangnya dan satu lagi pada perutnya. Pemuda itu terjatuh dan pergi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Kiba yang dari tadi memeluk anjingnya, menoleh sambil menangis.

"A-akamaru, dia terlihat ke sakitan. Ini semua karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Sini. Kuantar ke dokter hewan."

Sepanjang perjalan Kiba terus menangis. Melihat ia seperti ini hatiku terasa tersayat. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah membuat Kiba seperti ini.

Saat akamaru di periksa pun Kiba tidak berhenti menangis. Aku ingin memeluknya. Menenangkan dirinya. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Hei, aku keluar sebentar." Kataku pada Kiba

Ia menoleh, dan mengangguk pelan.

Aku pergi ke supermarket sebelah rumah sakit hewan tersebut. Dan kembali ke sana.

"Ini minum. Jangan menangis terus."

"Terima kasih hyuuga-kun"

Aku langsung berjokok di depannya

"Hyu..hyuuga-kun. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Sudahlah diam saja." Aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku

"Hyuuga-kun… terima kasih." Wajah Kiba kembali memerah.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali jangan diam saja apa bila ada luka seperti itu."

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-kun."

"Sepertinya akamaru juga baik-baik saja dan ini juga sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Tapi sebelum aku pulang. Aku harus mengantarmu dulu."

"Tidak usah Hyuuga-kun. Aku. . . . . "

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak usah banyak protes."

"…"

Sepanjang perjalan Kiba diam. Membuat perasaanku semakin tidak menentu.

"Hyuuga-kun, terima kasih hari ini."

"Bukan masalah. Sudah seharusnya aku begitu"

Kiba terseyum dengan mata yang menyipit dan pipi bersemu merah. Senyum yang kulihat saat ia bersama akamaru tadi. Senyum yang mampu menenangkanku.

Tanpa sadar aku terseyum tipis kepadanya. Melihat aku terseyum Kiba tampak tersipu.

"Apa ia? Ah.. Tidak mungkin" batinku.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Sama-sama. Hum… Kiba, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore. Kapan-kapan aku akan main kemari"

Aku berlalu dari laundry Kiba. Rasanya seperti mimpi, aku jalan berdua dengan Hinata dan melihatnya terseyum tulus yang di tujukan padaku.

**Hinata's POV**

**Sepertinya aku melupakan seseuatu. Apa iya? Astaga! Aku melupakan tujuan utamaku datang ke sana. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi pelupa iya? Sudahlah besok juga bisa aku ambil. Aku 'kan jadi punya alasan bertemu Kiba**

**End of Hinata's POV**

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

Di kamar, aku terus terbayang wajah Kiba. Bibirku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Permisi tuan muda, ada yang mencari tuan. Sekarang ia sedeang menunggu tuan di ruang tamu."

"Siapa yang menungguku?"

"Dia bernama Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kiba? Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku akan segera turun. Buatkan dia minuman dan camilan"

"Baik tuan muda."

Aku memperbaiki keadaanku. Dan langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Kiba? Ada perlu apa?"

"Hyuuga-kun, kamu lupa mengambil pakaianmu. Jadi aku membawakan kemari. Pertama aku tak percaya ini rumahmu." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah susah-susah membawakan kemari"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu 'kan sudah sering membantuku. Hmm.. Hyuuga-kun, aku pulang dulu iya? sudah malam."

"Biar kuantar. Tidak baik wanita jalan sendiri."

Kiba mengangguk sambil terseyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku dan Kiba mengobrol. Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di laundry Kiba yang juga merangkap sebagai rumahnya.

"Hyuuga-kun terima kasih sudah mengantar."

"Hum.. Kiba, a-aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara apa Hyuuga-kun?"

"Hmm... a-a-aku s-su-ka kamu? Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

**Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
**

"Ah? Aku.. aku.."

"Tidak usah di jawab sekarang. Aku akan terus menunggu jawabanmu."

"…"

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu? Kutunggu jawabanmu."

Aku berlari meninggalakan Kiba yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

**CONTINUE.**

**^^ Chapter tiga selesai. Mohon reviewnya…**


	4. First Dance

**Moshi-moshi minna. Ini merupakam chapter ke 4 dari How Can Make Me Falling In Love. Q'ssa mulai binggung mau buat cerita ini. Ugh, , Q'ssa bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Jadi langsung baca saja iya?**

**Selamat membaca~~ ^^**

**Dislaimer: **

**Masashi khisimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, tragedi**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Justin Bieber.**

**Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumari :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Hwo Can make me falling in love..?**

**Chapter4 - First Dance**

**Hinata's POV:**

**A-aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kiba? Setan apa yang merasukiku? Arrghh.. Bagaimana kalau Kiba sampai membenciku? Dari mana aku dapat pikiran untuk mrngatakan hal itu padanya secepat ini?**

**End Of Hinata's POV**

*sekarang Hinata masih dalam proses bingung tingkat akut mohon tunggu sebentar*

PIIIIIPPP….

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebagai laki-laki tidak boleh menyesal dengan perkataannya. Sekarang aku harus membuat Kiba jatuh cinta padaku." Batinku

Hinata terus memikirkan cara agar Kiba bisa jatuh cinta padanya, tapi tidak ada satu ide pun yang terlintas.

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

"Haah prom night?"

"Iah, proom night. Kenapa sampai sekaget itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hehe"

"Prom nightnya satu minggu lagi. Kau mau mengajak siapa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hum. Seseorang. Semoga dia mau."

Aku bergegas pergi sebelum di tanyai lebih banyak lagi.

**Hinata's POV :**

**Ini kesempatanku untuk mengajak Kiba ke prom night. Tapi apa dia mau iya? Uh, semoga ia tidak menolak ajakanku. Sepulang sekolah aku harus membicarakan ini padanya.**

**Oh ya, aku tidak bisa dansa. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus kursus? Ya! Harus. Aku tidak boleh tampil memalukan di depan Kiba.**

**Batasnya seminggu. Aku harus sukses di prom night nanti**

**End of Hinata's POV**

**It's your chance take her hand to the floor  
(fellas just the moment you've been waiting for)  
Girl if you see something you like then let 'em know  
(ladies I know your ready)  
Cuz you only got one chance  
(yeah yeah)  
For your first dance  
(you never forget bout your first dance)  
So take advantage of the slow jam****  
**Saat pulang sekolah.

"Ugh, bagaimana cara mengajaknya ke prom night? Kiba, di sekolahku ada prom night, kamu jadi pasangan dansaku iya? Nggak! Cara ngajaknya aneh.

Kiba kamu harus jadi pasangan dansaku di prom night! Kesannya malah jadi maksa."

Hinata sibuk memikirkan cara mengajak Kiba ke prom night, di depan laundry Kiba.

"Hyuuga-kun? Sedang apa di sana? Kenapa tidak masuk?" kata Kiba yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Ah.. Hum. Ini juga mau masuk" jawabku setengah kaget dengan kemunculan Kiba

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Sebenarnya. Hum~~ aku… ma-mau mengajakmu ke prom night di sekolahku satu minggu lagi. Apakah kamu mau?"

"Prom night? Baiklah." Kiba menjawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih Kiba. Hum. Dan tolong, jawab pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu iya?"

"…" Kiba tidak menjawab, ia hanya terseyum menanggapi perkataanku.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Seminggu lagi kujemput jam enam sore. Permisi."

"Hyuuga-kun! hati-hati di jalan." Kiba melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Yous!" aku tersenyum kepadanya dan kulihat wajah hinata kembali memerah. Sungguh sangat manis.

Sesampai di rumah

"Mama, aku mau ikut praivat dansa. Mama punya guru bagus yang bisa di calonkan denganku nggak?"

"Hum. Ada. Namanya Yamanaka Ino."

"Tolong hubungi dia iya? Latihan dansanya mulai besok setelah aku pulang sekolah."

"Baiklah. Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba ingin latihan dansa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa ma."

Enam hari lagi saat prom night. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus memberikan kesan terbaik pada Kiba. Walaupun saat itu pernyataan cintaku di tolak olehnya.

"Gerakan apa itu? Ulangi. Saat berdansa kau tidak boleh kaku seperti itu" siapa lagi yang mempunyai teriakan ini kalau bukan guru dansaku. Dia memang pintar dalam mengajar. Tapi galaknya bukan main kalau bukan demi Kiba aku tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini.

"Jangan bengong. Ulangi gerakan itu. Gerakan dasar saja tidak becus seperti itu."

Selama beberapa hari aku melewati hari bagai neraka. Tiap hari aku selalu mendengar guru dansaku memarahiku. Sampai tiap malam aku memimpikan guru dansaku sedang memukulku dengan cambuk karena aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan benar. Tapi aku harus bisa berdansa dalam waktu empat hari. Harus! Bagaimanapun caranya. Karena aku sangat menantikan hari itu.

**When I close my eyes,  
I see me and you at the prom  
We've both been waiting so long  
For this day to come  
Now that its here  
Let's make it special  
**hari ke empat

"Hyuuga, i-i-ini sempurna! Kau sudah bisa menguasai tehnik dasar. Dengan ini maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah bu? Terima kasih atas bantuan anda selama ini. Berkat anda aku berhasil."

"Ini juga berkat usahamu. Berjaunglah saat prom night nanti."

Haah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat guru satu ini tersenyum padaku. Jangan-jangan nanti akan ada badai. Batin ku

"Yosh! Tinggal menunggu saat prom night" aku berteriak semangat

"Tidak usah sesemangat itu. Karena jam latihan sudah selesai, ibu pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan bu."

Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu saat prom night. Kiba bagaimana iya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama lima hari ini. Maklum, aku sibuk latihan. Batinku

Sudalah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Aku harus mengumpulakan energi untuk besok.

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

Yup. Inilah saatnya.

Aku akan menjemput Kiba. Entah mengapa aku merasa susah bernafas karena grogi dan senang.

Selama di perjalanan aku duduk manis tanpa bergerak di mobil. Takut pakaian yang kupakai kusut sebelum bertemu Kiba. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di depan rumah Kiba.

"Kiba, kamu sudah siap?" kataku pada Kiba sambil berteriak karena Kiba berada di lantai atas.

"Sudah, aku turun sekarang."

Saat Kiba turun, mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Ia menggunakan gaun berwarna putih berkilat merah muda dengan panjang selutut. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah muda juga. Rambut panjang coklatnya terlihat bergelombang, kali ini ia mengikat rambutnya ke samping. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat bertambah manis dengan make-up tipis. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihatnya.

"Hyuuga-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kiba melambaikan tangannya di depanku

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita segera berangkat." Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku agar ia tak melihat wajah ku yang kurasa mulai memerah.

Saat sampai di sekolah, acara sudah di mengajak Kiba untuk masuk dan mengambilkannya minuman.

Beberapa lama kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga kudengar lagu kesayanganku.

"Kiba, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" sambil mengenggam dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Tindakan ini mampu membuatnya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang tampak merona. Kutarik ia ke arena dansa

**There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song  
Ain't no chaperones  
This could be the night of your dreams**

Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime

"Hyuuga-kun? Mengenai pernyataanmu dulu. Aku akan menjawab sekarang. Aku, aku juga suka padamu."

"Benarkah itu Kiba?"

"Iah."

"Terima kasih, aku takan mengecewakanmu"

Aku memandang wajahnya, kudekatkan kepalaku sedikit demi sedikit hingga bibir kami bertaut.

**Before the lights go up  
And the music turns off  
Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
Your glass slippers in my hand right here  
We'll make it before the clock strikes nine**

"Kiba aku sangat menyayangimu." Kataku sambil memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilagannya.

**TBC.**

**Chapter 4 selesai sampai di sini. Tolong reviewnya.**


	5. Down To earth

**Huhuhu.. Akhirnya Q'ssa bisa up date juga. Berapa hari ini Q'ssa terserang penyakit malas stadium akhir dan susah di sembuhin. Ugh. Tapi akhirnya sembuh juga setelah bertapa di bawah air terjun selama 20 hari 20 malam. ^^ *padahal Q'ssa nggak buat fic nggak sampai selama itu***

**Well, let's read.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, fic song **

**Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumari :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Hwo Can Make Me Falling In Love..?**

**CHAPTER - 3 Down To Earth**

**Hinata's POV :**

**Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku sangat bahagia, tak ada hal yang terbaik selain ini. Setelah pulang nanti aku akan memberi tahu hal ini pada mama dan papa. Kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi mereka apa bila mengetahui anaknya telah memiliki pacar. Aku tak sabar untuk sampai di rumah.**

**End of Hinata's POV**

Kiba telah pulang ke rumahnya, dan aku kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalan aku tak berhenti untuk tersenyum memikirkan ekspresi kedua orang tuaku.

Sesampainya di rumah. Terlihat pemandangan yang tidak lazim. Asap hitam pekat mengepul pada langit malam. Kobaran api merah menyala bagaikan hidup membakar habis rumah kediamannya. Tiba-tiba terasa angin dingin mendisir membekukan seluruh gerakanku. Aku tak dapat bergerak, mataku menatap lurus pada rumah yang hampir habis terbakar. Seakan tidak percaya apa bila itu adalah tempat tinggalku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku saat iu serasa berada dalam ruangan kosong, gelap dan tanpa dasar sehingga tak ada tempat berpijak bagiku.

**I never thought that it be easy  
Cause we both so distance now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how  
No one has a solid answer  
But just walking in the dark  
And you can see the look on my face  
It just tells me apart  
**

"Sepertinya terjadi ledakan gas di rumah ini. Tak satu pun yang selamat." Kata seseorang yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian kepada Temannya.

"Ia, tapi katanya anak mereka selamat, karena sedang tidak ada di rumah." Temannya pun menimpali.

"Tak ada yang selamat? Satu pun tidak ada yang selamat? Apa itu artinya papa dan mama telah…" batin Hinata tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kata. Tapi percakapan kedua orang tadi terus menggema dalam pikiranku.

Aku pun terduduk di tanah. Tak ada tenaga lagi yang aku punya. Dunianya yang tadi indah sekarang hancur tak berbentuk. Tak ada lagi yang ia punya. Semuanya telah pergi dari sisinya.

Hinata mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, dan menuju tempat jasad di letakan. Ia membuka kain putih itu satu-persatu. Ia melihat jasad orang tuanya yang terbakar. Terlihat papanya sedang berusaha melindungi mamanya. Tapi itu sia-sia, dan akhirnya mereka meninggal bersama.

Seketika Hinata menangis Histeris. Tak perduli pada tatap orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus menangis. Bulir demi bulir air matanya jatuh dengan deras. Tak pernah terbayangkan kedua orang tua yang selalu ada untuknya sejak dulu, kini meninggalkannya. Sendiri.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? Mengapa semuanya harus seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Tapi mengapa kalian harus meninggalkanku secepat ini? Jika bisa aku akan menggantikan kalian." batin Hinata sambil memeluk jasad kedua orang tuanya dan tetap menangis histeris

Tak lama kemudian. Langit pun seperti ikut menangis, membasahi sekujur tubuh Hinata dan memadamkan api yang masih berkobar. Petir dan gemuruh ikut menghiasi langit malam tanpa bintang atau bulan yang menerangi. Benar-benar malam yang kelam, gelap, dan dingin. Seperti perasaan Hinata saat ini. Orang-orang yang tadinya berkerumun melihat kejadian itu sedikit demi sedikit mengihilang. Hingga hanya Hinata saja yang masih berada di sana tanpa ada seseorang pun.

**So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry (and cry and cry and cry)  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try**

Hujan tanpa henti terus mengguyurku. Aku pun tak keberatan bila terus seperti ini. Bila aku bisa berada di sisi mereka lagi. Tanganku terus menggegam tangan mereka dengan tatap kosong yang terus di aliri air mata.

Lalu hujan di sekitarku seperti terhalang sesuatu. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang menghalangi. Namun kesadaranku menjauh. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tangan lemut dan hangat sedang memelukku.

**So its up to to you and its up to me  
That we meet in our middle way  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth**

**~Hwo Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

Matahari bersinar menyilaukan. Mataku terasa panas akibat menangis. Kepalaku pusing. Aku berusaha melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya ini bukan di kamar tidurku. Ruangan ini hanya sekitar 15x10 meter. Tak seluas kamarku. Di sini hanya ada 1 lemari ukuran normal, dan tempat tidur dengan ukuran standar pula. Tapi kamar ini rapi dan terasa hangat.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat Kiba membawa sarapan dan obat. Ia menuju ke arahku.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Ini di rumahku. Kemarin aku mendengar kalau rumahmu kebakaran, jadi aku bergegas ke sana. Untung kamu pingsan saat aku di sana." Jawab Kiba sambil menaruh mapan yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin. Tapi mungkin lebih baik jika kau membiarkanku di sana."

"Jangan bodoh, jadi kau ingin menyusul mereka? Apa mereka senang bila kau ikut menyusul mereka? Tolong pikirkan itu juga."

Aku tak bisa membalas perkataan Kiba, jadi aku hanya menunduk tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Aku bawakan sarapan dan obat. Makanlah. Cepatlah menjadi Hinata yang kukenal. Sekarang tidak hanya orang tuamu yang ada di sana merasa sedih bila kau seperti ini. Aku pun akan merasa sedih juga." Kiba berkata lagi sambil menatapku dengan mata sedih seakan-akan ikut merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

"…" aku kembali terdiam

"Baiklah, mungkin kau perlu sendiri. Aku akan keluar dulu. Bila ada apa-apa silahkan panggil aku."

Aku mengangguk. Kiba pun meninggalkanku.

Bagaimana selanjutnya nasib Hinata?

Silahkan baca pada chap berikutnya

**To Be Continued**

**Hiiiyaaa… Akhirnya Chap ini selesai juga.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Please the review Readers-sama. ^^**


	6. Never Let You Go

**Yosh. Ini chap terakhir.**

**Q'ssa nggak nyangka bisa sampai sini. Ini semua berkat kalian. Terima kasih iya? *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Hmm, khusus untuk Chiisana Tenshi. Terima kasih untuk masukannya, ternyata Q'ssa masih banyak salah. Padahal sudah di baca ulang. Hehehe. *garuk-garuk kepala***

**Tapi Q'ssa yakin. Q'ssa pasti bisa lebih baik. *victory pose* ^^v**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman, tragedy**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, LIME, fic song**

**Wajib di baca.**

**Hinata seorang Lelaki & Kiba seorang perempuan.**

**Sumari :**

**Hinata adalah seorang remaja yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta.**

**Lalu, setelah bertemu Kiba, ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.**

**Hwo Can Make Me Falling In Love..?**

**CHAPTER – 6 Never Let You Go**

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku dan aku masih berada di rumah Kiba. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pindah ke rumahku yang lain. Tapi Kiba tak mengijinkanku pindah, karena ia tak ingin aku merasakan kesendirian.

Selama di sini Kiba selalu memperhatikanku, ia tak pernah membuatku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa tak tertekan seperti dulu. Walau aku belum dapat tersenyum lepas seperti saat sebelum insiden kebakaran itu. Tapi saat ini aku bahagia ada di sisinya dan aku tak akan melepaskannya, karena ia sangat berarti untuku.

**It's like an angel came by (oh)  
And took me to heaven  
(Like you took me to heaven, girl)  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes  
It couldn't be better  
(I don't want you to go, oh no)  
**"Hinata, sarapannya sudah jadi" terdengar suara Kiba memanggilku dari ruang makan. Setiap pagi ia selalu membuat sarapan. Jika aku tidak sarapan aku selalu mendengar celotehannya tentang pentingnya sarapan. Tapi inilah yang kusuka darinya.

"Iya, aku segera ke sana."

Aku segera menuju ruang makan. Di sana kulihat Kiba duduk di meja makan sedang menungguku untuk makan bersama.

"Hinata, maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengungkit kematian orang tuamu. Tapi dua minggu lagi merupakan tiga bulan kematian orang tuamu. Apa kamu tidak berziarah ke makam mereka?" Tanya Kiba dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaanku.

Aku mengangakat kepalaku, dan menundukan kembali.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau belum bisa ke makam mereka, aku saja yang menggantikanmu." Kiba terseyum kepadaku dan meneruskan makannya.

Aku menatapanya dan terseyum untuk semua kebaikannya selama ini. Aku yakin aku tidak akan ada di sini bila saat itu Kiba tidak menolongku. Terima kasih Kiba. Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari diriku sendiri.

"Ada apa tersenyum seperti itu?" Kiba menatapku dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum.

"Oh begitu." Kiba meneruskan sarapannya

"Terima kasih." Aku berkata atau lebih tepat di sebut menggumam.

"Kamu bicara apa?" Kiba bertanya padaku.

"…" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Aku pasti akan menjaga kebahagian kecil ini. Batinku

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

Hari demi hari aku lalui. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin ke makam orang tuaku. Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan kalau aku takut. Takut tak bisa mambendung rasa sedihku saat mengingat ke pergian mereka.

Maafkan aku Kiba, setiap bulan kau harus menggantikanku ke makam orang tuaku. Semua kebaikanmu tak mungkin bisa kubalas.

Aku pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu.

**I got my favorite girl  
Not feeling ****no pain****, no fear (no fear, no fear)  
Don't have a care in the world  
****Why would**** I when you are here? (are here, are here)**

"Hinata? Bisa minta tolong?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan pakaian ini ke alamat yang aku tuliskan di kertas ini."

"Hum. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Di perjalan aku melihat segrombolan ibu-ibu sedang bergosip.

Hah, pembicaraan tidak berarti. Batinku.

"Kalian tahu tidak, Kiba dari laundry Inuzuka tinggal bersama dengan seorang laki-laki."

Kata Ibu berbadan gemuk.

"Iya, apa lagi laki-laki itu cuma pacaranya." Ibu yang lain menimpali.

"Mengapa anak muda jaman sekarang seperti ini? Saya tidak habis pikir."

**Hinata's POV :**

**Kiba mendapat pandangan buruk gara-gara tinggal satu atap denganku? Mengapa ia tak mengatakan padaku? Apa karena ia takut aku merasa tidak enak padanya? Kau memang benar-benar baik, Kiba. Tapi aku, hanya ke makam orang tuaku saja aku tidak sanggup. Aku tak pantas menjadi pendampingnya.  
End of Hinata's POV**

Hari terus bergulir, aku masih memikirkan pembicaran ibu-ibu yang kutemui di jalan.

"Kiba? Apa kamu sering di bicarakan dengan ibu-ibu sekitar sini?"

"Hum? Mengapa kamu berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jawabku

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku tidak perduli dengan apa kata mereka. Cukup dengan bersamamu semuanya terasa mudah." Kiba tersenyum menatapku.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Kiba mengangguk dengan yakin.

Aku memeluk Kiba. Dengan sangat erat. Saat pelukan kami melonggar, mata kami saling bertemu. Aku seperti terhisap ke dalam mata beningnya.

Kemudian aku menciumnya. Satu ciuman dengan seluruh perasaan bahagia dan bangga telah memilikinya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Kataku setelah ciuman kami terlepas.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil memelukku.

**~How Can Make Me Falling In Love~**

Peringatan tiga bulan kematian orang tuaku. Aku sudah memutuskan akan ke sana bersama Kiba.

Sepertinya Kiba juga senang dengan keputusanku ini.

"Ayo Hinata, Kita berangkat." Kiba menarik tanganku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengikuti arah tarikan tangannya.

Sesampai di sana, kami berdua duduk di depan makam.

Kiba menaruh rangkaian bunga di depan makam orang tuaku.

"Papa, mama. Maaf aku baru bisa menjenguk kalian di sini. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima ke pergian kalian. Tapi saat ini, berkat wanita hebat di sampingku. Aku bisa ceria. Aku tak pernah lagi merasa kesepian. Ia adalah wanita yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian. Tapi munggkin kalian sudah kenal dengannya." Hinata tersenyum di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Tante, paman terima kasih telah menghadirkan Hinata di dunia ini. Saya sangat bahagia bersamanya. Saya pasti akan menjaga dan tidak akan membuatnya sendiri lagi." Kata Kiba menimpali perkataan Hinata.

"Kami akan saling menjaga satu sama lain." Kata kami berbarengan tanpa keraguan.

Kami bertatapan, dan tertawa karena kami mengatakan hal yang sama.

**'Cause this life's too long  
And this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure  
That I'll never let you go  
**

"Kiba, kita pulang iya?"

"Ayo."

Kami meninggalkan makam sambil bergandengan tangan dan melangkah dengan mantap.

Tiba-tiba angin hangat berdesir. Angin itu membawa serta kelopak bunga merah muda. Seakan ayah ibu yang ada di surga ikut senang.

**FIN.**

**Fic pertama Q'ssa selesai dengan baik. Terima kasih semua telah mau membaca Fic yang banyak typonya seperti ini.**

**Q'ssa bersama seluruh tokoh fic ini mengucapkan terima kasih. *bungkuk-bungkuk*.**

**Baca fic Q'ssa yang lain iya?**

**Sampai jumpa di fic yang lainya. *lambai-lambai***


End file.
